


Autumn Heir (Negan x Aurelia)

by negansdirtygirl



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Apples, Autumn, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Jealousy, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Pregnancy, Romance, Short & Sweet, Surprises, Sweaters, Sweet, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl/pseuds/negansdirtygirl
Summary: Written for @flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash's Fall Into Negan Writing Challenge. Negan and Aurelia escape the Sanctuary for an impromptu fall day filled with apple picking and romance, but will she have the heart to tell him what's been on her mind?





	Autumn Heir (Negan x Aurelia)

It had been an unseasonably cold October and Aurelia had just about had it with her stay at the Sanctuary. Her frustration was not so much with Negan, but more with the battle that was brewing between the Saviors and the people from nearby Alexandria. Things were just beginning to reach the boiling point and she didn’t want to be there when things came to a head between Negan and Rick. Where Negan was a typhoon, she was the calmest sea, and she just had no interest in stirring things up or watching the destruction.

She was inwardly ready to take off, yes, but she settled her thoughts and made up her mind to remain right where she was. She had her reasons to try to stay and make it right. Her immediate plans were just to stay busy, to head out and gather supplies for their group. She slipped on a military style jacket and shoved her feet into her combat boots. Just as she reached the door and wrapped her slender fingers around the handle, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

“Going somewhere?”

It was Negan. Aurelia stiffened under his grasp. She loved him with every ounce of her being and she didn’t want him to know that she was struggling.

“Just taking care of business, Negan. Gathering supplies. Wanna come with?”

A smile spread across his handsome face and a twinkle came into his hazel eyes. “Indeed I do, but cancel your plans. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Now she was intrigued. Negan had been so caught up with the Alexandria drama that he hadn’t had much time for her as of late. “What kind of surprise?”

Negan didn’t answer. He unbuttoned her coat and flung it on the chair, replacing it with the warmest, fluffiest sweater she had ever seen. It was a buff-colored blend of cashmere, silk, and wool.  He wrapped it around her shoulders and squeezed her tight. She inhaled, reveling in the cottony scent of the freshly laundered garment along with Negan’s familiar scent, mingled with hints of whiskey and leather.

Just as she was about to plant a kiss on his stubbled neck, he led her to sit down. “What now?” she wondered aloud to his amusement. Just as he had replaced her military jacket with a cozy sweater, he was now replacing her work boots with a soft pair of fur-trimmed UGGs. She sighed as the softness enveloped her ever-aching feet.

Negan smiled up at her. “Remember, when you first came here, I told you about a nearby apple orchard and that we’d go pick apples when it was harvest time. Well, today’s the day. I’ve got a thermos full of hot cocoa and a bottle of oaked Chardonnay on ice. All I need is a date, if you’re willing.”

Aurelia beamed from ear to ear. She loved this softer side of Negan and she didn’t get to see it often enough. “You don’t have to ask me twice!” She got to her feet and grabbed his calloused hand, reaching up to plant that kiss on his neck at last. He got chills at the press of her lips and he leaned in for a deeper kiss on the lips, tasting her ginger lip balm and diving in for more. “Shall we go?”

 

Mere moments later, they were pulling up to the apple orchard in Negan’s truck. “This is gorgeous,” Aurelia enthused. “How has this been so nearby for all this time and yet I never noticed it?”

“To tell you the truth, I tried to keep you away from it!” Negan laughed as he jumped out of the truck and headed toward the trees, empty apple bushel in one hand and Lucille in the other. “I wanted to wait for just the right moment to surprise you with a day away from it all. I know how much you love autumn. I know it doesn’t get as cold here as what you were used to up north, but the color change is still fucking beautiful.”

And he was right. Though many of the apple trees were still quite green, the surrounding maples and red oaks were stunning in their display. Orange and gold leaves covered the ground and crunched underfoot as they headed toward the apples. “Mmm, these look so juicy!” Aurelia plucked the first apple from the tree nearest her and immediately sunk her teeth into it. The crunch was fantastic and it was as juicy as it looked. “Oh, these are mind blowing!”

“Better than the dry pantry stash at the Sanctuary, huh?” Negan smiled, watching her devour the apple. “Can I have a bite?” She watched him sink his teeth into it and smiled at his joy. It was a lovely fall day, indeed.

 

After filling a few bushels with apples and loading them into the truck to take back to the Sanctuary for everyone to enjoy, Negan and Aurelia spread out a picnic blanket beneath the apple trees. He opened the thermos and poured them a couple of steaming mugs of dark chocolate hot cocoa, topping them with mini marshmallows. Leaning back against the tree trunk, they sipped their cocoa and just took in the scenery.

“Negan, this is absolutely breathtaking.” She sighed. It was such a contrast from her usual gray life at the Sanctuary, surrounded by factory walls and industrial machinery.

He felt the tension in her body. “You need a glass of Chardonnay.” He reached for the bottle.

“Don’t uncork that. I mean, you can have some if you want, but I’m gonna pass.”

 “What is it?” He stroked her hair and waited for the words to tumble from her lips.

“It’s everything. I’m not sure about this war we’re fighting. I know you have your rules and I know Rick longs for his revenge, but where is this all going to get us in the end? This just isn’t the life I imagined for myself.”

Negan got to his feet, chest puffed out and fire in his eyes. “This is about Rick? That motherfucking pussy has gotten to you, huh? You’re worried about pretty boy Rick getting hurt? Well, I’m not gonna go easy on him then! You see this fucking apple?” He gestured at a lone apple dangling from the tree above them. “This is Rick’s brain when I get ahold of him!” He swung Lucille down forcefully and smashed the apple, a glorious spray of apple flesh and juice flying everywhere.

Where another woman might have stomped off in anger, Aurelia just smirked at him. “Calm down, jealous. It’s not about Rick. It’s about us. I don’t want you to get hurt and I want our future to be more about growing than about dying.”

As she said the word _growing_ , her hands automatically encircled her belly. Negan, ever perceptive and always reading body language, did not miss that.

Negan licked his lips and came closer to her. “When you say growing, do you mean…”

Aurelia hesitated, knowing that whatever she said next would not change the facts. “Yes, Negan, I mean that we’re going to have a baby.” She waited for his reaction, waited to see if the joy in his eyes. Or fear. Or anger.

For a moment, there was an expression of pure shock, but it melted into a sweet caring that few had ever seen in him. “Aurelia.” He couldn’t find words beyond her name so he just embraced her.

“I know this wasn’t in your plans,” she lamented. “I know I’m just one of your many wives.”

“No,” he stopped her, hushing her with a finger to her lips. “I’m not out here picking apples with any of them, now am I? I’m in love with you, Aurelia.”

“I’m in love with you, too.”

Negan shushed her again. “I don’t know what this means just yet, but I want to make it right. I’ve got some thinking to do. About us, about the Saviors, about Rick and Alexandria. You were right when you said that something has to change. And I don’t know how to go about this but I’m damn sure going to try.”

Aurelia settled into his strong arms and the undeniable feeling of being home. As the autumn breeze curled around them, sweeping in the scent of bonfires and burning leaves, she knew that one way or another, they would find a way to make it work.


End file.
